Le DEGM ContreAttaque
by Jibrielle
Summary: Le Diabolique Empire Galactique de la Mort Contre-Attaque.Chapitre 6, featuring Voldy, ça faisait longtemps....
1. un nom de chapitre Et la tradition alors

Vous l'attendiez (euh redoutez peut-être) tous ! Harry Potter des Etoiles reviens plus débile que jamais, en remplacement temporaire de St Potter à Noel pour lequel j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration après la lecture de l'Ordre du Phénix qui a pas mal chamboulé mes projets, ça faisait trop bizarre d'écrire sur Poudlard apres ça. Mais bon je 'nabandonne pas pour autant !  
  
Enfin bon, ça me donne l'occasion de continuer cette crétinerie. Ce premier chapitre est pas super étant donné qu'il manque beaucoup de personnages, Harry est tout seul et malheureusement Dark Rogue est pas encore là, sûrement trop occupé avec Malefoy. Pour les connaisseurs, vous reconnaîtrez sans problèmes certaines parties (voir meme beaucoup) du dialogue entre Ron et Hermione.  
  
Vous en fait pas et que la crétinerie soit avec vous !  
  
HARRY POTTER DES ETOILES 2  
  
Le Diabolique Empire Galactique de la Mort Contre Attaque  
  
(oui je sais c'est long comme titre…)  
  
C'est une période difficile pour les rebelles, même si l'Etoile de la Mort (tadammmm) a été détruite, les troupes de l'Empire ont découvert leur base ultra secrète et l'ont détruite (que les Ewoks reposent en paix……) et les ont poursuivit dans la galaxie (enfin bon le temps qu'ils trouvent le bouton pour passer en vitesse lumière…..). S'échappant dans l'espace, un groupe de rebelles, menés par Harry Potter (les pauvres….) ont établi une Nouvelle Base Ultra Top Secrète sur la planète de glace répondant au doux nom de Oui-Ici-Il-Fait-Plus-Froid-Qu'à-Durmstang-Mais-C'est-Surtout-Parce que-L'Imbécile-Qui-Ecrit-Ca-Aurait-Du-Prévoir-Le-Coup-Et-Pas-Utiliser-Ce-Nom-Avant.  
  
Le très très machiavélique, sadique, ténébreux (etc….) Dark Rogue, voulant à tous prix la capture de Potter, a dispersé sa flotte aux quatre coins de la galaxie ! Mwahahahahahahah…… kof…..kof……   
  
Crabb et Goyles, mis en quarantaine par Dark Rogue qui n'en pouvait plus de les voir dans leur combinaison, essayaient désespérément de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, cad de retrouver Potter. Ils avaient tout essayé, la numérologie, les boules de cristal, le tarot, l'astrologie, les dictionnaires des rêves, même Trewlaney avant de la balancer dans l'espace inter-sidéral après quelque temps (même eux ont leur limite…..).  
  
Il ne leur restait plus qu'à jeter des robots un peu partout en espérant qu'au moins un trouverait quelque chose…..  
  
Face à cette pollution massive de l'espace, l'auteur se voit en impossibilité de décrire l'horreur de cette scene qui choquerait les écolo de la terre entière (et parce que, com d'hab, ça l'arrange).  
  
Harry Potter se baladait sur son joli petit chameau des neiges, avec sa toque en moumoute et ses jolies moonboots doublées de fourrures pour lesquelles Malefoy aurait certainement tué.  
  
Il avait été envoyé en promenade par le reste du groupe des rebelles après avoir accidentellement détruit un vaisseau pour la 45876eme fois consécutive. Comme disait McGonagall, franchement à quoi sert Dark Rogue quand on a Harry Potter, celui-qui-à-survécu-mais-auquel-on-ne-peut-survivre, pour détruire le dernier espoir de la galaxie.  
  
Harry allait tourner à droite, là où le chemin devenait très pentu et aboutissait à un profond ravin avec avalanche etc en prime, lorsqu'il entendit un grand bruit en provenance du ciel.  
  
« Un cadeau de DIEU ! » s'écria-t-il avant de tomber évanoui sous le poids du tas de tôle qui avait atterrit en contact direct avec son crâne.  
  
Son émetteur grésillait encore :  
  
« Harry ? HARRY !!! HARRY POTTER AU RAPPORT ! » hurlait une voix  
  
« C'est pas en lui crevant les tympans qu'il va être en mesure de répondre Votre Altesse »  
  
« Vous ! LA FERME ! »  
  
« C'était juste un conseil pour que le survivant ne devienne pas Celui-Qui-N'entend-Plus-Rien-A-Cause-D'une-Princesse-Hystér………. »  
  
« SHLAACKKKK »  
  
« Raté ! »  
  
« ARGH ! Et le tome 25 HEIN ! »  
  
« BAMM »  
  
« Euh Votre Sérénissime Grandeur si je peux me permettre…. »  
  
« Non tu peux pas Percy…. »  
  
« AIE ! VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT TAREE MA PAROLE »  
  
«ET VOUS ALORS ? DISCUTEZ PAS CE QUE JE D…………… »  
  
Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, venait de reprendre conscience le temps de couper son émetteur. Avant de s'évanouir de nouveau il vit une forme blanche et poilue venir vers lui et le hisser sur son dos et murmura :  
  
« J'ai toujours su que le Père Noël existait… »  
  
Ron Weasley rentrait dans le hangar de la base des rebelles, complètement exténué, il avait du éviter les tomes de l'Encyclopédie de la princesse une bonne partie de la journée. Il s'approcha de l'Eclair de Feu où Hagrid terminait des réparations.  
  
« Hé Hagrid ! »  
  
« GROUMPH »  
  
« Non mais ça va oui ? C'est ma journée là, d'abord la princesse et toi maintenant ! »  
  
« GROUMPHHHHH !!! »  
  
« Oui ben je reviendrais quand tu seras calmé »  
  
Ron se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. C'était un bordel monstre, des droïdes dans tous les coins qui bippaient comme des malades. Le capitaine Flitwick descendit du tabouret qu'on lui avait prêté pour se mettre à la hauteur du tableau de contrôle et vient vers lui.  
  
« Alors Weasley, rien à signaler ? »  
  
« Non, les capteurs sont en place, mais avec toutes les météorites qui tombent dans le coin s'ils ne se font pas exploser dans les 24 heures ça tiendra du miracle »  
  
« Oui mais la Force est avec nous Weasley »  
  
« Mwais, elle est avec Harry aussi remarquez…… »  
  
« Euh….comment dire….. Euh…….oui donc, en parlant de Potter, où est-il ? »  
  
« C'est une bonne question, on l'a envoyé faire un tour après qu'il ait bousillé le vaisseau de McGonagall……. »  
  
« J'imagine alors qu'il doit vraiment être increvable s'il s'en est sorti ……. » fit remarquer le minuscule capitaine  
  
« Je ne vous le fait pas dire……Par contre, je dois vous annoncer que…..euh….. je vais partir, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps…..ma place n'est pas ici »  
  
La princesse Hermione, dans le coin opposé de la pièce, se tourna si rapidement qu'elle fit tomber Ginny de sa chaise. Elle paraissait plutôt décontenancée, mais elle repris assez rapidement l'air meurtrier qu'elle avait lorsque Ron était dans le coin.  
  
« Oui, vous savez, ma tête est mise à prix par Lucius Malefoy » reprit Weasley « si je ne le paie pas, je suis un homme mort, enfin bon, je sais que j'ai survécu à la menace constante que représente Hermione mais j'ai pas envie de subir ses tortures SM avant de mourir, même si, par comparaison, ça doit pas être bien pire….. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse à Flitwick.  
  
Mais pas assez doucement apparemment car moins d'une demi seconde après il disparaissait sous l'intégralité de l'Encyclopédie Universelle de Poche en 58 volumes plus les numéros spéciaux.  
  
Sortant difficilement de la montagne de bouquins, Ron s'adressa à Hermione :  
  
« Donc je suppose qu'on en a finit avec tout ça Votre Grandeur » dit-il avec une certaine douceur (enfin on peut appeler ça comme ça vu qu'il n'a pas énormément de ressentiment et un minuscule désir de vengeance pour l'attaque intempestive de bouquins)  
  
« Tout à fait » répondit froidement Hermione  
  
« Vous êtes si sentimentale, j'oubliais…… » repris Ron en esquivant un énième coup.  
  
Il tourna les talons et se dirigea dans le corridor. Hermione resta bloquée quelques secondes, calculant le rapport de probabilité selon lequel un être humain pourrait esquiver autant de fois ses attaques puis, cherchant des explications elle le suivit rapidement.  
  
« RON ! »  
  
« Votre Altesse ! »  
  
« Je pensais que vous vouliez rester » Hermione avait besoin d'un nouveau sujet d'étude et il pourrait convenir, sa dernière thèse sur les tentacules de calamars mutant de l'espace ne l'avait qu'à moitié satisfaite, elle avait besoin de neuf.  
  
« Disons que le chasseur de prime que nous avons croisés la dernière fois m'a aidé à changer d'avis »  
  
« Oui mais Harry a détruit son vaisseau finalement »  
  
« Oui….mais le notre avec……Je sais pas si rester avec lui est vraiment plus sécurisant qu'être pourchassé par la moitié de l'univers….. »  
  
« Ron ! Nous avons besoin de vous ! »  
  
« Nous ? »  
  
« Non, Rex ! Bien sûr nous ! »  
  
« Et de quoi vous avez besoin vous ? » commença Ron d'un air charmeur  
  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, et arrêtez de bouger vos sourcils comme ça, ça me fout la trouille »  
  
(s'arrêtant net) « et bien sur vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle….. »  
  
« Non »  
  
« Si vous savez »   
  
« Non »  
  
« Si »  
  
« Non »  
  
« Si »  
  
« Bon on a déjà fait cette scène soit dans HP des Etoiles 1, soit dans HP à la plage »  
  
« Vous avez raison »  
  
« Oui, toujours »  
  
« On a pas fini notre discussion où vous devez montrer vos sentiments contradictoires envers moi et faire soupirer d'envie la totalité de la gente féminine qui assiste à ça »  
  
« Dans tes rêves »  
  
« C'est le contrat »  
  
(A/N je suis schizo, c'est grave…..Hum, on reprend)  
  
« Euh on en était où ? Ah oui ! Allez avouez, vous voulez que je reste à cause de ce que vous ressentez pour moi ! »  
  
« Oui, vous êtes pas un mauvais pilote, en plus les autres vous écoutent….. »  
  
« Non c'est pas ça, autre chose, vous savez les sentiments, quelque chose qui concerne votre « cœur » pas votre cerveau »  
  
Un ange passe le temps que la princesse voit où il voulait en venir.  
  
« Vous imaginez des choses » dit Hermione après avoir compris avec difficultés que pour Ron on pouvait ressentir quelque chose sans y réfléchir longuement, peser le pour et le contre, faire une liste, analyser tout correctement, écrire une thèse dessus et enfin si on a le temps, tenter de faire une conférence sur les effets de tout ça sur le rythme cardiaque.  
  
« Et pourquoi vous me suivez alors ? Vous avez peur que je vous laisse sans un baiser d'adieu »  
  
BAMMMMM  
  
« En tant que princesse respectable, calme et sensée je dirais : PLUTOT EMBRASSER POTTER ! »  
  
Et elle enjamba le corps meurtrit de Ron Weasley pour s'en aller.  
  
Neville et Percy en passant avaient ramassé le corps et l'avaient emmené à son vaisseau où, après avoir enfin reprit connaissance, il terminait les réparations avec Hagrid.  
  
« HAGRID ! Des œufs de dragons dans le carbu ! ENCORE !!!!!!!! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en voulais plus, j'en ai marre de ton air désespéré quand Harry fini par en faire une omelette géante et vient te proposer de partager. La dernière fois on a mis 4 jours à le retrouver tellement tu l'avais balancé loin »  
  
« GROUMPH »  
  
« Oui je sais là on part et lui il reste ici mais c'est pas une raison, c'est encombrant ces choses là »  
  
« Mhfogrouph grouphm gjnhroumjkphffff »   
  
« Si tu le dit……… »  
  
Percy venait d'arriver, l'air paniqué, comme à son habitude  
  
« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »  
  
« boum »  
  
« merci Neville » dit Ron avant de reprendre « Percy qu'est ce qu'il se passe ENCORE ? et je t'ai arraché aucun membre encore »  
  
« Oui, merci Monsieur, en fait, c'est la princesse Hermione, elle dit que Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas encore rentré, elle sait bien qu'il est impossible à tuer mais elle a peur pour tout ce qu'on a installé sur la planète depuis des mois, s'il est seul, dieu sait ce qu'il va pouvoir détruire »  
  
« Oui, c'est vrai…. Mais bon le temps presse, il fait presque nuit ! Seamus ! Hé SEAMUS, Lâche ce Telletubbie et dis moi, tu sais où est Harry ? »  
  
« Aucune idée, je l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a fait exploser le vaisseau de McGonagall »  
  
« Et merde »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir aller le chercher »  
  
« Ah »  
  
« Comme tu dis »  
  
Harry était suspendu par les pieds au plafond d'une grotte de glace. Il avait froid, mais c'était le héros, et même dans un iceberg il devrait combattre la vilaine bête. Seulement il n'avait pas le cœur à ça, le souvenir de Rex était encore trop présent dans sa mémoire.   
  
En effet il n'avait pu l'amener sur cette planète, il aurait eu trop froid, Harry avait proposé de lui tricoter un pull et 8 paires de chaussettes mais McGonnagall avait été intraitable. D'ailleurs il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il reste sur la planète de Rex. Mais bon, le gène du héros avait repris le dessus.   
  
Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand il sentit des dents sur sa cuisse, apparement le yéti avait l'air de vouloir entamer son dîner, qui était trop congelé pour être consommé heureusement. Il aurait pu lui mettre une tarte facilement mais en tant que héros, il fallait qu'il tente d'attraper son sabre laser en gigotant comme un dingue. Ce qui eut pour effet de chatouiller le yéti avec la doublure en moumoute de ses bottes et de le faire tomber à terre. Harry à ce moment là avait tout juste réussit à atteindre son sabre laser et l'avait allumé pour se réchauffer. Seulement le yéti tomba droit sur le sabre et il finit en deux morceaux bien distinct.  
  
Harry pleura à chaudes larmes la disparition de celui qui aurait pu être son ami et celui de Rex. 


	2. Euh ben le chapitre 2, ouais c'est bien ...

Merci pour vos reviews !!!!! Vous m'avez pas oublié MERCI ! Ela comme d'habitude ta review était un chef d'œuvre, encore plus d'ailleurs parce que j'en avais pas eu depuis quelque temps (sifflote) lol. Sinon SM Land est effectivement la planète de Lulu, si tu regarde bien ya tout un commerce d'articles d'un goût plutôt spécial dans les astéroïdes tout autour. Histoire de te préparer avant d'atterrir.

Désolée si c'était illisible au début, mais je pense que Fanfic gallère pas mal en ce moment, heureusement que ça s'est rectifié tout seul parce que je dois avouer que je suis au moins aussi douée que Potter en ce qui concerne l'informatique.

Alors dans ce chapitre célébrons bien sûr le grand retour de Dark Rogue, même si je sais pas s'il a manqué à grand monde……. :p

Oubliez pas de reviewer, ça m'a donné envie de faire le deuxième chapitre en avance, vous voyez. (enfin ça veut rien dire, j'étais ptet juste en manque de connerie lol). Et que la Force soit avec vous !

***************************

Ron Weasley avait froid, TRES froid, on peut même dire qu'il se les gelait grave. Il arrivait pas à croire que c'était LUI, le gentil pote qui balance des vannes qui devait aller sauver le héros. Surtout par ce froid sur cette planète pourrie alors qu'il allait s'en aller dans le système solaire voisin parsemé de planètes au climat tropical et aux vahinés accueillantes.

Pas comme une certaine princesse complètement hystérique qui souffrait d'un quelconque complexe qu'il n'avait pas envie de connaître de toute façon. 

Il devait se souvenir de bruler quelques tomes de son encyclopédie pour fêter son départ.

En attendant il se les gelait toujours, sur son joli chameau des glaces (le même que celui de Potter), à la recherche d'un crétin increvable à cicatrice. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, LUI il est increvable, pas Ron Weasley. « Ni le matos des rebelles….. » pensa-t-il 

Pendant ce temps Harry était sorti de la grotte du Yeti le cœur brisé. Il errait sans but dans la neige avant d'heurter quelque chose, de rouler rouler roulllleeeerrrrr et enfin d'atterrir en bas de la pente, face contre terre. 

De son côté Hermione n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Elle essayait de se calmer en relisant son dictionnaire wookie, mais Hagrid n'aidait pas vraiment vu qu'il était inquiet pour son capitaine et Potter. Enfin surtout pour son argent que Ron avait toujours sur lui. Et les clés de l'Eclair de Feu. Et son porte-clé collector d'Astro le Petit Robot. Sans oublier le bout de sandwich de la veille.

« Toujours aucun signe de Potter ou Weasley » annonça Dean Thomas

« Votre Grandeur Sérénissime, Neville me fait remarquer qu'il ne reçoit aucune transmission non plus, mais je dois ajouter que ses circuits ont pas mal gelés ces derniers temps, déjà qu'il avait des problèmes et puis vous savez le nombres de puces et de circuits d'un droide de son genre, plus les inconvénients de l'âge, sans oublier la chance sur 1254785696485443684132368 qu'on les……. »

«BOUM »

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Hermione

« Moi »

« Colin, vous venez de monter en grade »

« Miss Granger euh… Princesse on ne peut plus rien faire ce soir, il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Potter s'endorme sur une pierre sans bousiller trop de nos installations. Quant à Weasley….. » commença Mc Gonnagall, puis voyant l'air d'Hermione « euh….enfin bon, il peut très bien survivre de nuit par – 547°C vous savez….. Hum fermez le bouclier, pas de discussion …… »

Les portes blindées se refermaient lentement et Hagrid poussa un cri de douleur déchirant.

Oui, il faut pas laisser ses pieds de wookie poilus trainer sur la trajectoire d'un bouclier galactique, sinon ça fait mal.

Hermione parut inquiète environs une demie seconde puis disparu sous une pile de livres sur « comment survivre quand on est déjà mort » (éditions Delirium Tremens, les connaisseurs reconnaîtront la maison d'édition, la même que pour la célèbre autobiographie de Draco « MOI » (A/N : songe d'ailleurs à faire un procès à Lockhart pour son plagiat lamentable)

Revenons à notre princesse dans ses bouquins. Neville tournait sur lui même sans raison en bippant pour donner un peu de relief à la scène pendant que Percy tentait d'expliquer son comportement :

« Non mais vous savez Votre Grandeur c'est sa façon de réflechir……et puis merde AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » hurla Percy puisque tout ce qu'on lui demande dans ce genre de scène c'est de paniquer.

Harry avait toujours la tête dans la neige. Le temps de comprendre d'où venait la sensation de froid il leva la tête vers une lumière :

« Harry, Harry réveille toi »

« Si…. SIRIUS ? TU ES VIVANT ! » hurla le balafré en se précipitant sur feu son parrain

Mais il le traversa de part en part et roula de nouveau plus bas encore. Le poltergeist en question le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

« Harry…… On ressuscite pas comme on veut tu sais….. »

« Oui mais même, ça veut dire que t'es un ….. »

«Fantôme, oui » le coupa Sirius « mais ça tu le sais déjà »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui euh….bon c'est pas grave, t'as oublié » soupira Black enfin, son fantôme « Il faut que tu ailles dans le système de Poudlard, retrouver Maître Dumby »

« Dumby ? »

« C'est le jedi qui m'a instruit »

« O_o   ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, c'est quoi déjà son nom ? »

« ….. Dumby…..écrit le sur ta main »

« Avec un z ou deux ? »

On peut légitimement penser que Sirius Black, le jedi-animagus ait préféré disparaître dans un effet spécial discutable sous le poids d'un desespoir grandissant, laissant Potter chercher désespérément comment écrire « Dumby ». Sous l'effort inhabituel de son cerveau il s'évanouit.

Ron venait tout juste de le retrouver quand il le vit s'écrouler au sol, completement dans les vapes. 

« Harry ! EH HARRY REVEILLE TOI ! » cria-t-il

« gneu, dodo encore »

« Harry tu vas te lever moi je me les gèles !!!!!!!! »

« mhujfssgphffffffffffff ohhhhh Rexxxx »  

Ron décida, que quitte à le réveiller, autant en profiter un peu, et s'amusa à lui assener de grands coups de pieds, des baffes phénoménales et le piétina avec son chameau des neiges. Mais la pauvre bête trépassa d'épuisement, de froid et de haine envers la race humaine peu après.

Il était tard, ils n'avaient plus de monture, il allait faire nettement plus froid que le zéro absolu.

Une journée comme une autre pour le survivant le plus crétin de la galaxie. Ron lui, pensait pouvoir se faire un manteau avec la peau du chameau, parce que la trancher en deux pour se glisser dans les entrailles encore chaudes, c'est un peu trop gore pour l'auteur qui trouve ça dégueu et qui s'est toujours demandé comment dans le film ils avaient fait pour rentrer sans une trace de sang pour tacher leurs uniformes intersidéraux des neiges des 70's. 

Le lendemain matin une troupe de vaisseaux se lançaient à la recherche du survivant & co, sans trop y croire pour Ron et en espérant peut être un peu trop avoir réussit à perdre Potter.

« Base 1 à Central, je crois que j'ai quelque chose » s'écria Dean Thomas qui avait perdu au tirage au sort pour savoir lequel d'entre eux irait repêcher Potter et le plus-que-probable cadavre de Ron Weasley.

« Ici Base 1, Base 2, Ron, Harry, vous m'entendez ? »

«criiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » ( = friture sur la ligne, dans le doute précisons quand meme)

« Base 1, ici Base 1, youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Base 2 ya quelqu'un ???? »

« C'est pas Base 2 c'est : PETIT POIDS » cria Harry, brisant presque les écouteurs de Dean

« Euh….Dean, c'est Ron, ça va ? c'est gentil de penser à nous finalement »

« Vous êtes où ? »

« A ta droite, regarde, là où Harry a fait le calamar géant en neige »

Dans l'infirmerie de la base-secrète-mais-pas-assez-pour-que-Potter-retrouve-pas-son-chemin (mais bon, l'instinct du héros c'est limite GPS), Harry était assis dans son lit en train de jouer aux cartes avec Percy et Neville :

« Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de vous revoir en état de fonctionner mais je me vois dans l'obligation de vous faire remarquer que……… »

« BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP » le coupa Neville avec colère

« C'est grossier Neville, oui donc, les cartes ne sont pas comestibles vous savez…. »

« Ach bonch ché vraich ? » demanda Harry « ché achemen' bonch »

« Harry, ça pas être manger » dit Ron qui venait d'arriver

« Pfourquoich ? »

« Pfarqueuch »

« …….. » firent les deux droïdes, enfin si on peut dire……

Weasley se tourna vers Hermione qui venait d'arriver :

« Vouch boyé euh…. Vous voyez vous avez réussit à me garder dans le coin encore un peu »

« C'est pas de ma faute si Harry à explosé le système de bouclier de protection en rentrant à la base » répondit-elle avec dédain

« Dites plutôt que vous vouliez rester auprès d'un homme beau, intelligent, ténébreux……. »

« où ça ? Si vous le voyez dites lui où je me trouve surtout » le coupa Hermione

« Groupmffffffff » euh s'esclaffa (oui, on peut dire qu'un wookie s'esclaffe)  Hagrid

« Hagrid ! Tu sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier dans le couloir sud » fit Ron avec son désormais effrayant mouvement de sourcils

« Elle t'as balancé ses bouquins ? » demanda Harry avant d'être lui-même enseveli sous quelques tomes.

« Non, mais je sais ce qu'elle ressent ! » dit-il à voix quand meme plus basse

Hermione en oublia de lui jeter son encyclopédie à la tête

« ESPECE D'ABRUTI EGOCENTRIQUE ! VOUS CROYEZ TOUT CONNAITRE AUX FEMMES HEIN ? »

Elle avait bien dit « Plutôt embrasser Potter » dans le chapitre précédent non ? Ben voilà c'est fait, ne nous éternisons pas là dessus…... 

Sous les regards stupéfaits (et plutôt dégoûtés) de Ron, Hagrid et des droïdes, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

« ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » fit Percy

Ron lui avait ENCORE arraché le bras pour frapper Potter……qui gisait par terre, baignant dans son sang et dans les tomes 5 22 et 54 de l'Encyclopédie de poche.

Pendant ce temps Olivier Wood, en faisant sa tournée habituelle (pourchassé par pas mal de fans en délire) avait trouvé un des robots balancé par Crabb et Goyles et l'avait explosé. Malheureusement ça signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir évacuer. Vite. En effet les combinaisons spéciales températures arctiques du DEGM sont particulièrement atroces.

Sur le vaisseau Impérial, Draco Malefoy était excité comme une puce. Ils avaient trouvé un signal, ENFIN ! Après tout ce temps il en avait assez de voir le choupinet moisi de son cœur dépérir. Même leurs séances SM n'avaient plus le charme ni la spontanéité d'avant.

Dark Rogue allait enfin retrouver sa perversité et son machiavélisme à pleine puissance. Il était impatient de pouvoir faire trembler les murs du vaisseau. Tant pis pour l'asthme de son homme, pour fêter ça il aura besoin de plus d'un inhalateur.

Draco se prépara à aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il frappa à la porte de la cabine de Rogue :

« Toc Toc »

« Qui est là ? »

« C'est moiiiiiiiiiiii »

« Qui ça moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

« Draco Votre Ténébreuse Noirceur »

« Dray, c'est pas le moment, je cherche à retrouver UNE personne sur une superficie égale à l'univers entier plus quelques autres galaxies, j'ai pas le temps là »

« Mais……. »

« Pas de mais………. »

Draco s'approcha de l'oreille, enfin de l'endroit supposé du tympan de Dark Rogue sous son casque et susurra doucement :

« Mais on l'a trouvé ……… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à mettre le panneau sur la porte, le vaisseau impérial résonna longuement sous le coup de l'asthme de Rogue ce jour là…….

Sur la planète Oui-Ici-Il-Fait-Plus-Froid-Qu'à-Durmstang-Mais-C'est-Surtout-Parce que-L'Imbécile-Qui-Ecrit-Ca-Aurait-Du-Prévoir-Le-Coup-Et-Pas-Utiliser-Ce-Nom-Avant, le professeur Mac Gonagall dispensait ses ordres avec la douceur d'une porte blindée qui claque.

« BASE 2, 3, 5 et 7, PARTEZ TOUT DE SUITE NON MAIS VOUS TRAINEZ LA »

« A vos ordres ! »

« ON SE DEPECHE »

« Chef ou chef »

« PLUS VITE QUE CA »

L'alarme sonnait aussi dans tous les coins et le vacarme était plutôt insupportable. D'autant plus qu'il y avait Harry qui voulait absolument aider Ron et Hagrid à effectuer des réparations de dernière minute sur l'Eclair de Feu.

« Ron je peux tourner ça ? »

« Non »

« Et ça ? »

« Non »

« Ca alors ? »

« NON, Hagrid ? » fit-il d'un air entendu 

« Groumph » acquiesça le wookie avant d'attacher Harry dans le vaisseau qui lui était destiné et où on avait accroché Neville pour plus de sécurité s'il fallait contrôler les imbécillités du balafré.

Il avait à peine fini lorsqu'une alarme plus forte encore se déclencha : les vaisseaux moches du DEMG arrivaient……..

Sur le vaisseau mère, Dark Rogue fumait sa petite cigarette post coïtale,  c'était pas bon pour l'asthme mais ça faisait du bien. Heureusement qu'il avait son casque, le sourire béat comme celui de Draco n'était pas vraiment fait pour inspirer la terreur.

« Hum, excusez moi Votre Sombrissime Grandeur »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Parkinson ? »

« Euh sur la planète au nom compliqué là bas, le truc blanc, il y a un bouclier très puissant »

Rogue en fit une crise d'asthme aiguë. Puis une bonne demie heure plus tard plus son inhalateur il répondit :

« C'est encore Zabini qui nous a fait sortir de la vitesse lumière trop près de leurs radars, qu'on me le jette dans un coin, je me chargerai de sa punition plus tard…. Et puis non, montrez le moi sur l'écran de contrôle»

« A vos ordres »

La petite tête pointue, sombre et l'air pervers spécial slytherin de Blaise Zabini apparue sur l'écran.

« Vous m'avez demandé Votre Grandeur ? »

« Vous avez fait votre dernière erreur Zabini, vous allez payer ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA » s'écria Rogue avant de faire une autre quinte de toux. L'équipage attendit donc une autre demie heure dans une pose de terreur étudiée avant qu'il reprenne son souffle. 

Rogue empoigna le vide devant lui, pour montrer qu'il avait la Force avec lui, mais sa crise d'asthme avait du l'affaiblir ou dérégler ses facultés psychiques et après quelques essais il finit par faire un signe d'un coup de tête discret à Draco, qui disparu de la salle.

Deux minutes plus tard, une batte de baseball venue de nulle part frappait violemment Zabini.

« MAIEUH DRA…… » hurla-t-il avant que la main de Malefoy qu'on voyait à l'écran se plaque sur sa bouche.

Dark Rogue du apprécier la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux car deux secondes plus tard le reste des gardes voyaient un éclair noir s'emparer de Draco en disant quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à :

« J'aime quand t'empêche les gens de respirer »  (enfin à peu de chose près)

Les témoins diront que ce fut la journée où Dark Rogue a établit le record d'inhalateurs H.S. 


	3. Bon, promis, le prochain je trouve un ti...

_Le chapitre 3 est arrivé ! J'adore vos reviews !!!!! quand je pense que pour le premier épisode au départ j'en avais presque pas ça me rassure que des personnes aiment lire mes imbécilités (enfin « aimer » est peut être un grand mot….. lol)._

_Sinon pas de panique Miya, j'ai quelqu'un pour Lando (6), tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est : pauvre Percy…… lol_

_Mais ça fait plaisir de retrouver des revieweurs de mes autres fics __J__, enfin des gens courageux ! lol !_

_Ah oui, en parlant de ça, si vous lisez (ou avez déjà lu) mes autres fics sans y mettre de reviews (ô rage ô désespoir) pensez à moi la prochaine fois *_* _

_Jiji droguée aux reviews ……et aux conneries……et choco……non ! pas bien ça !_

_Hum……bon et bien oublions ce lamentable épisode personnel et ben euh…..bonne lecture c'est ça qu'on dit ? (pas sure que ça s'applique à moi lol)_

Hermione prenait les choses en main pour organiser l'évacuation des rebelles. Après avoir vérifié que sa « _petite_ » bibliothèque personnelle était en sécurité (seulement un « _petit_ » million de bouquins) elle s'était emparé du tome « _le leadership quand on a les cheveux emmêlés_ » (edition Delirium Tremens© toujours), avait grimpé en équilibre (instable) sur quelques autres livres et commençait à donner des ordres.

« Deux vaisseaux armés escorterons chacun des chargements et …. »

« Deux vaisseaux seulement ? » l'interrompit Dean Thomas « Contre le vaisseau géant de l'Empire ? »

« Nous avons aussi le canon à ions, et au pire…… on lâchera Potter » s'expliqua la princesse

« Ah ok, autant pour moi » répondit Dean avant de murmurer à Seamus quelque chose assez près de « on va tous crever »

« Bonne chance » dit-elle pour finir

Devant l'air pas vraiment convaincu des pilotes, Mc Gonagall, avec la délicatesse d'un pitbull enragé, aboya :

« BON TOUS A VOS POSTES ! AU PAS DE COURSE »

Alors que les pilotes se rendaient à leurs vaisseaux (entre la mort au combat et la mort-de-peur de McGonagall ils avaient fait leur choix) Ginny venait d'annoncer que les premiers croiseurs du DEGM étaient en approche et donnait des indications.

« A tous les vaisseaux, vaisseaux ennemis à l'attaque zones 4, 8, 14 et 21, canon à ions prêt ! 4 – 3- 2 – 1 – 0  TIREZ »

« MERDE ! Ginny CA c'est NOS vaisseaux » hurla Colin Crivey

« Euh…mais mais maisss, j'…j'ai touché quelqu'un avec le canon ?????? » demanda-t-elle paniquée « je suis pas très à l'aise avec les armes de destruction massives…… »

« Non c'est pas grave c'était que Harry » l'informa Seamus Finnigan

« QUOI » cria-t-elle « HARRY HARRY CA VA ? »

« C'EST PETIT POIDS ! »

« ……… »

« Ginny ? »

« Oui Dean ?»

« Refait le même tir soit gentille »

« YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS » s'écria Potter euh…pardon, Petit Poids.

« Euh je crois que c'est pas la peine Dean » dit Ginny

« Pourquoi ? »

« Regarde à ta gauche, il a pas vu la montagne……. »

*s'en suit une interminable scène de bataille aérienne sur fond blanc (remercions les effets spéciaux de Georges Lucas sans lequel rien n'aurait été possible, *s'entraîne pour l'oscar de la fic la plus débile*) sur laquelle je ne m'éterniserai pas non plus, parce que même si ça rend bien à l'écran, je doute qu'à l'écrit ça marche aussi, sauf si vous aimez les « BANG » « Pfuiiiiiii » « PAN » et autres onomatopées très inspireés (tout comme l'auteur qui se trouve toujours des excuses pour rien foutre)  *

La bataille était loin d'être gagnée, entre Potter qui s'amusait à se prendre des falaises et les syncopes de Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil pour cause de visualisation de Crabb & Goyles de DOS en uniforme, c'était plutôt le désastre.

C'est alors que Ginny eut l'IDEE :

« Harr….euh Petit Poids ? »

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt j'entend plus la neige »

« …….. » Ginny et l'auteur ici présente ont décidé d'arrêter d'essayer de comprendre

« Hum… HARRY C'est des MECHANTS ! » s'écria-t-elle en insistant bien

« QUOI ??????????? »

« Là-bas, les moches en PVC….. »

« DES MECHANTS ! OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSS »

Parvati Patil en reprenant conscience eut la joie de se voir accorder un peu de temps pour se refaire les ongles puisque le balafré se chargeait désormais de son boulot (et de celui du reste de l'esquadrille d'ailleurs)

Dans le hangar de la base des rebelles tout commençait à s'effondrer, Hermione n'avait plus le choix et elle décida d'envoyer deux vaisseaux de chargement avec une seule escorte, l'un étant uniquement rempli de sa bibliothèque elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. 

Pendant ce temps Hagrid et Ron tentaient de réparer l'Eclair de Feu

« HAGRID ! »

« Groumph ? »

« Tu vas pas me dire qu'on essaie de réparer ce moteur alors qu'on est en train de se faire canarder et que c'est CA qui bloquait tout ? » s'écria-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers un panier d'œuf de dragons 

Hagrid détourna le regard en sifflotant d'un air innocent.

« …….. vais faire un tour…….et NETTOIE MOI CE BORDEL ! »

« GROUMPH ! » groumpha Hagrid avec colère

« Oui bon je sais t'es pas ma bonne, mais lâche moi, j'arrive plus à respirer là »

A/N : notre balafré préféré s'amuse à destroyer la moitié de l'Empire à lui tout seul mais comme il fait ça tout le temps rien d'exceptionnel à noter

Ron Weasley regardait la base s'effondrer, il faisait un dernier tour pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas récupérer quelque chose d'utile à revendre quand il entendit :

« Centre de commande touché, je répete centre de commande touché ! Evacuation immédiate pour tous les imbéciles qui voudraient rester encore »

Dans un élan d'action héroique il alla voir si Hermione était toujours là. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à partir en laissant d'hypothétiques bouquins laissés par d'incultes propriétaire à une fin abominable.

En effet il la trouva en train d'essayer d'atteindre le « Rouquin au Caramel », (page de pub : à retrouver sur ce même site ! Si vous aussi vous voulez un écran publicitaire tout pourri prévenez moi, ça sera fait dans la limite des stocks disponibles :p et pour un prix imbattable).

Pour la faire enrager il leva le bras et l'attrapa pour le mettre hors de portée de la petite taille de l'altesse royale sérénissime etc…..

« RON ! »

« Mon petit chou royal ! Vous ici ? quelle surpriiiiiiiiiiise ! »

« JE SUIS PAS VOTRE …..Euh, on est en train de se faire bombarder c'est pas trop le moment je crois…. »

« Ok on continuera ça plus tard »

« Au fait, vous pouviez partir, vous n'êtes plus des nôtres »

« Oui mais vu qu'Harry est en train de sauver la galaxie il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe des basses besognes »

(Inutile d'ajouter que le tome précédemment cité du « Rouquin au Caramel » atterrit en contact immédiat avec sa tête)

Hermione respira un grand coût avant d'ajouter :

« Bon ça y est vous avez vu, je suis vivante, tout le monde est content, maintenant FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! »

« Mais d'abord je vous amène à votre vaisseau »

« Je suis assez grande pour y aller seule »

« Oui mais si par malheur vous croisez le chemin de quelque chose ressemblant à plusieurs feuilles de papier reliées entre elles la semaine prochaine vous serez encore là »

Prenant (au sens propre comme au figuré) les choses en main, Ron la hissa sur son épaule comme un sac à patate et s'en alla avant que, dans un timing étudié, une demie seconde après, le mur s'écroule à l'endroit où ils se tenaient tout les deux.

« ESPECE DE GOUJAT ! LACHEZ MOI ! JE VOUS FERAI PENDRE ! MALOTRUS ! VOUS ALLEz v…voir ! Mais…..MES LIVRES ?????? » s'écria Hermione, paniquée

« Je les ai laissés là bas, je suis pas suicidaire »

« QUOI ? »

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BUP….euh BIP BIP BIP ALERTE TROUPES ENNEMIES DANS LA BASE

« Et merde » soupira Ron, qui commença à courir, avec un peu de chance il pourrait se débarasser d'elle avant qu'elle ne reprenne possession de ses moyens (bouquins)

Seulement Percy arrivait en sens inverse, paniqué comme toujours :

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

« BAM »

« Hermione, vous m'impressionnez » dit Ron, admiratif face à la droite magistrale de la princesse, quand elle est en boule faut pas l'enerver…….

Malheureusement Percy avait heurté un mur dans sa chute, si violemment que la construction, déjà fragilisée par les tirs ratés de Potter, s'effondra juste devant eux.

Poussant un ENORME soupir Ron prit son émetteur et dit :

« Ici Weasley, je suis avec la princesse, on peut pas vous rejoindre, elle vient avec nous dans l'Eclair de Feu, si je meurt pas sous les coups avant »

Les gloussements hystériques ponctués de « ooouuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh » de Lavande et Parvati lui répondirent, quand il distingua les mots «mariage » «contraception » et « lave vaisselle » il coupa la communication (ça vous fait pas peut à vous le mot « lave vaiselle » ? brrrrrrrrrrrrr )

« QUOI ? » hurla Hermione, réduisant le tympan de Ron à l'état de chewing gum léthargique « Je ne remonterai PAS dans cette POUBELLE ! »

« C'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix »

« ……. Plutôt crever »

« Pas tout de suite, un autre jour peut être »

« Bon, si vous arrêtiez d'essayer d'être spirituel on pourrait peut être atteindre votre immondice de vaisseau avant que tout s'écroule et vous pourriez me laisser DESCENDRE»

« Y'a de l'idée oui ! »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

« Je crois que Percy a repris conscience » fit remarquer Hermione

« Vite, on pourra peut être décoller avant qu'il puisse monter »

Ron se mit donc à courir avec Hermione sur l'épaule, seulement il n'avait pas fait assez attention et dans son passage un peut trop près d'une étagère elle avait agrippé quelques livres plutôt (très) lourds, ce qui avait considérable ralenti sa course.

Ils n'arrivèrent pas assez tôt pour pouvoir laisser Percy dans la base. 

A peine arrivé à l'interieur Ron jeta Hermione sur une banquette, réussit à éviter ce qu'elle lui balançait en fermant la porte du cockpit (d'ailleurs elle est toute défoncée maintenant, à quand une association des portes maltraitées ? C'est vrai ça, elles se font claquer, enfoncer, crocheter etc….. c'est dur une vie de porte). Il regarda Hagrid d'un air inquiet, les œufs de dragons étaient toujours là !

« HAGRID ! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ! »

« GROUMPH »

« Si je peux me permettre Monsieur » (= Percy vola s'écraser contre le parebrise arrière du vaisseau)

« JE vais MOURIR dans une POUBELLE GALACTIQUE ! » Hermione craquait franchement là

« Mon petit cœur je crois que, euh vous pouvez aller pousser dehors ? »

« …………. »

Heureusement qu'Hagrid réussit à réparer le vaisseau à grand coût de pieds/pattes sinon la poubelle galactique la plus célèbre de l'espace n'aurait pas résisté à la colère d'Hermione. (A/N : pauvre porte….. :'(  


	4. Soyons originaux! Chapite 4!

_MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA je suis de retour ! (qui a dit « Oh non pas elle » ? )_

_Comme toujours c'est crétin mais je pense que le prochain sera pire ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, continuez surtout ! (implore lol)_

_Bon en attendant je ne possède toujours pas Harry Potter & co sinon personne m'aurait éditer et si George Lucas veut me passer ses droits sur Star Wars ya pas de problème, le merchandising ça rapporte aussi !_

_Merci à Kurapika alias la pieuvre du désert pour m'avoir inspiré ce nom de chapitre si original !_

Des soldats venaient de débarquer en nombre dans le hangar, suivis de près par Dark Rogue à qui le blanc va très bien, ça fait ressortir la brillance de son casque. Seulement il était trop tard, ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir le vaisseaux décoller et avoir quelques membres qui se tenaient intelligemment DEVANT le vaisseau se faire déquiller. 

Un « STRIIIIIIIIIIKE »  retentit de l'intérieur du cockpit de l'Eclair de Feu avant qu'il ne disparaisse au loin.

Dehors dans le froid, Potter venait de sortir de son vaisseau pour ajouter une touche finale à son calamar de neige et vit la poubelle galactique de Weasley s'envoler à l'horizon. Il leur fit de grands signes d'au revoir sans se demander si sa combinaison orange fluo n'attirait pas l'attention des ennemis.

Seamus Finnigan et Colin Crivey atterrirent en catastrophe histoire de le remettre dans son cockpit même s'ils devaient le coller au siège pour ça.

« Harry… ASSIS TOI ET VA COMBATTRE !!!! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est qu'on t'as dit tout à l'heure ? »

« Euh ? ne pas tourner tous les petits boutons du cockpit en même temps ? »

« Non…enfin si, ça aussi, mais il y avait autre chose réfléchit bien ! »

« Colin tu crois que c'est la peine de lui demander ça ? »

« Euh non ! »

« Bon » reprit Seamus « HARRY TU ES LA POUR BUTTER LES ENNEMIS ! »

« Mais pourquoi ?????? »

Colin du retenir Finnigan de faire de la pâtée de Potter puis prit une profonde inspiration et dit :

« Harry…..souviens toi ce que Ginny t'as dit, ce sont des MECHANTS ! Tu dois…..»

« Je crois que le terme de méchants est peut être un peu fort, considérant qu'eux aussi ont leurs raisons et je crois que…. » commença Harry mais déjà les deux autres n'écoutaient plus, paniqués :

« Ca marche plus !!!!! Mon dieu nous sommes perdus ! Il…….non quelle horreur ! il….il ….on dirait qu'il pense ! » s'écria Seamus en secouant Colin par les épaules

« NON ! Ca doit être un dérèglement de son gène du héros ! On DOIT pouvoir faire quelque chose ! » répondit Crivey pendant que Potter continuait son discours sur la protection des animaux mutants

« Base 3, ici Central, vous avez un problème ? »

« GINNY ! »

« Euh oui ? »

« GINNY HARRY PENSE ! » Hurla Seamus paniqué.

« ENFIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Ginny était aux anges, elle savait que quelque part Harry n'était pas qu'un héros à cicatrice

« GINNY C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE IL NE VEUT PLUS COMBATTRE ! »

« QUOI ????? »  Le mythe s'effondrait pour la jeune fille, elle savait que si elle avait pu les entendre, elle aurait était d'accord avec les arguments d'Harry, mais là il deviendrait bien moins sexy sans se prendre des murs dans la tête. Mais un Harry intelligent aurait des avantages, il serait peut être plus réceptif à ses tentatives pour se faire remarquer…. Le cours de ses pensées s'emballait, elle voyait déjà dîner aux chandelles, saint-valentin, clair de lune …… Mais un gros BOUM l'interrompit

« SEAMUS ! COLIN ! CA VA ????? »

« Ca peut aller, les soldats du DEGM savent pas viser, mais je trouve qu'ils se rapprochent de leur cible, on peut pas rester ici, si ça continue on va devoir le laisser là ! »

Décidant qu'un balafré entier valait mieux (et était bien plus sexy) qu'un balafré en plusieurs morceaux version Frankenstein, elle eut une idée lumineuse :

« Frappez le violemment sur la tête et dites lui bien que le DEGM ce sont des MECHANTS mangeurs de SUSHI de CALAMAR GEANT DE l'ESPACE ! »

« Colin, tu pense que par « frapper violemment » elle entendait le percuter _violemment_ avec notre vaisseaux ? »

« ……oui ! »

Il firent exactement ce qu'elle leur avait suggéré et ils eurent à peine le temps de finir leur phrase qu' Harry avait déjà décollé, dans leurs écouteurs ils entendirent : 

« On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous ! MECHANTS PRENEZ GARDE PETIT POIDS ARRIVE !!!!! »

« GINNY TU ES UN GENIE ! » s'écria Colin

Le génie en question, par contre, se demandait si elle avait bien fait……

 Détruisant la flotte ennemie en hurlant : « MONSTRES ! CANNIBALES ! ASSASSINS ! PUREE DE CAROTTE ! » Harry se retrouva assez loin dans la galaxie, en plus son micro ne marchait plus, il était hors de portée….

« BIP BIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP »

« Je sais Neville, on est paumé ! TANT PIS ! » s'écria Potter en rigolant

« ……. »

« Tu sais quoi Neville ? Et si on appuyait sur ce bouton rouge là ? »

« BIP ! »

« Ben pourquoi tu veux pas ? »

En retirant sa main de son gant pour appuyer quand meme sur le bouton, il vit le mot « DUMBY » sur sa paume.

« Dumby ? » dit-il, voyant que Neville semblait connaître ce nom, il lui demanda

« Tu crois qu'il aimerait Rex ? »

« …..hum….BIP ! » bippa-t-il d'un bip forcé (wah ça c'est de la phrase !)

« BON ON VA LE VOIR ! au fait c'est qui qui m'a écrit ça sur la main ? »

« BIP »

« Ah oui Sirius ! Mais il est pas mort ? »

« ………. »

L'Eclair de Feu, de son côté, poursuivait sa course folle, poursuivit par des vaisseaux ennemis.

« Merde ! Ils sont juste derrière nous ! » s'écria Ron

« Groumph ! »

« Si je puis me permettre je pense que selon la conjoncture actuelle la meilleure solution serait de….. » commença Percy

BOUM

« Mon chou, vous pouvez être utile parfois ! » dit Ron, impressionné

BOUM

« RATEEEEEEEEEE »

BOUM

« Groumph ! » dit Hagrid

« Bon » dit la princesse en enjambant le corps et en s'installant au poste de tir « On va les exploser ! »

« ……. »

Hagrid faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir une quelconque trajectoire du vaisseau pendant qu'Hermione, prise d'une rage subite, faisait des cartons incroyable (ça doit être les gènes….bon vous êtes pas sensés comprendre mais tout le monde à vu les films alors …. *sifflote*)

Ron, qui devenait plus résistant aux coups avec le temps, reprit conscience, puis vit l'air de folie meurtrière de la princesse et se tourna vers Hagrid en lui disant :

« Vitesse lumière ! VITE »

« AHHH ILS SE RAPPROCHENT ! » cria Hermione en les canardant de plus belle

« Pas pour longtemps ! » répondit Ron en appuyant sur le bouton de l'hyper-espace

« ……… »

Rien ne se produisait ! Ron appuya de plus belle, arrachant même la jambe de Percy pour défoncer le bouton mais toujours pas de réaction. Essuyant la sueur de son front, il annonça :

« Euh….oups, je crois qu'on a un problème…… » *sifflote aussi tiens*

Percy, réanimé par la douleur de la brutale et énième ablation d'un de ses membres, dit :

« je voulais vous prévenir tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué que le système du réacteur de vitesse lumière à été endommagé par quelque chose qui ressemble bizarrement à de l'omelette…. »

Hagrid poussa un hurlement de tristesse juste avant que Ron ne tente d'attenter à la vie du wookie avec la jambe du droïde qu'il avait dans la main, accompagnée désormais de son bras gauche.

Pendant qu'il tentait de mettre fin aux jours de son équipier avec des pièces détachées, Hermione s'écria :

« P…DE BORDEL DE ME……… »

Ce qui arrêta net Ron

« PRINCESSE JE SUIS CHOQUE ! »

« JE M'EN FICHE »

BAMMMMM

Une violente secousse projeta Hermione dans les bras de Ron, provoquant une scène romantique au milieu d'un combat armé contre le DEGM qui bien évidemment avait cessé d'attaquer et les copilotes en sang ou en morceaux.

Seulement, après s'être fixé le blanc de l'oeil durant 8 min 32 sur une musique langoureuse, un autre BAMMMMMM retentit.

« Ah oui…. » dit Hermione, puis elle sembla reprendre ses esprits et hurla « ASTEROIDES !!!!!!!!! »

« VOUS POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE PLUTOT ??? » lui cria Ron

« C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE SI VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME BRISER LES COTES EN M'EMPECHANT DE RESPIRER QUAND VOUS M'AVIEZ DANS VOS BRAS ! SANS AIR C'EST DUR DE PARLER ! »

« La vache, vous tenez 8 minutes en apnée ? »

« …..euh on entre dans le champs d'astéroïdes là au fait »

« Je sais, on va les semer ! »

Hermione se demanda de qui il parlait avant de se retourner et de voir que les vaisseaux du DEGM avaient miraculeusement refait apparition. Le reste de l'équipage aussi, comme par hasard, avait repris conscience.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Vous… VOUS SAVEZ…..que le nombre de chance de sortir d'un champs d'astéroïdes et d'UNE chance sur 12475668975224155698789542 !!!! » Hurla Percy

« Percy, tu tiens à ton bras droit ? » demanda Hermione voyant qu'il voulait continuer

 Ron et Hagrid, eux, effectuaient un véritable ballet aérien, plantant les vaisseaux moches derrière eux, même quand ils faisaient rien en fait les chasseurs du DEGM semblaient aller droit sur les astéroïdes limite de leur propre volonté….

« On va se faire pulvériser ! je VAIS mourir dans une poubelle galactique !!! » se lamenta la princesse 

« Chérie la dernière fois que vous avez dit ça, ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ? »

Elle retint le tome 31 de justesse « vous avez de la chance d'être assis devant cet écran de contrôle… »

« Je peux vous donner des petits noms affectueux et ridicule alors ma petite tarte au sucre ? »

« ……..Hagrid vous avez VRAIMENT besoin de lui ? »

Ron évita de justesse un roc et ils arrivèrent en vue d'un ENORME astéroïde

« Je vais me rapprocher » annonça-t-il

« Vous.. vous rapprocher ????? VOUS ETES MALADE ? » cria sa petite tarte au sucre

Ron se dirigea droit dessus, pendant que deux autres vaisseaux moches étaient pulvérisés tous seuls derrière eux.

« C'est du suicide….j'aurai du écouter ma mère et devenir fonctionnaire…. » pleurnicha Percy

« Percy ? »

« Oui Votre Sérénissime et Grandissime Altesse ? »

« Tu n'as pas de mère »

« QUOI ? j'ai été adopté ??? »

 Une secousse dispensa heureusement Hermione de répondre

« Ca à l'air d'aller plutôt bien ! » dit Ron, ce qu'Hagrid confirma d'un groumphement (j'aime les néologismes, c'est-y-pas-mignon comme mot ?)

« COMMENT CA POURRAIT ALLER ? » s'écria Hermione en se tournant vers Ron « Je suis au seuil de la mort dans une décharge ambulante et seulement le strict minimus de livres pour m'accompagner à ma dernière demeure SANS les funérailles officielles dues à mon rang avec pleureuses, lancé de colombes et orchestre symphonique »

« Vous avez oublié l'obligation de porter le deuil pendant 3 ans pour toute la population Votre Altesse ! » fit remarquer Percy

« OUIIIIIII » sanglota la princesse

« Vous en faites pas on va pas mourir ! » lui affirma Ron sans trop de conviction

« MaiS JE M'EN FOUT DE CREVER JE VEUX JUSTE AVOIR MON MAUSOLEEEEEEEEE !!!!! »

« ……… »

Hagrid montra l'entrée d'une énorme grotte à la surface et Ron s'engouffra à l'intérieur, ce qui enleva à Hermione ses sombres pensées sur l'absence d'un temple dédié à sa grandeur vers un danger plus immédiat.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Weasley…… »

« Vous voyez mon chou, la base d'une relation qui fonctionne c'est la confiance ! » dit Ron en se posant.

En attendant Harry pilotait n'importe comment vers la planète de Dumby, avec un peu de chance il la trouverait dans quelques siècles mais comme Neville se lasse vite, le petit droïde décida de passer en pilotage automatique, même si Potter tournait encore les commandes en fesant des « VROUMMMMMMMM ».

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la petite planète

« OHHHHH on y est ! C'est Poudlard ! J'ai réussi !!!!!!!! »

« Bip…. »

« Bon on va se poser ! »

« bipppp……. »

« Mais non je suis sur qu'ils mangent pas de calamar là dessus, qui pourrait commettre une telle horreur à part des MECHANTS ? »

« …….. »

« Ouh là, c'est trouble par ici ! » remarqua Harry avant de se crasher parce qu'il essayait d'écrire son nom dans ce qu'il pensait être de la buée sur ses vitres et qui était en fait simplement un beau brouillard bien épais dopé aux fumigènes.

« Neville ? ça va ? t'as vu je m'améliore ! » dit-il avant de descendre et de regarder les alentours plutôt glauques 

« BLURPS »

« Neville c'est pas très poli ! » 

Mais personne ne répondit, pas même un petit bip. Harry se retourna, il ne voyait plus que le petit drapeau telletubbie que Pavarti lui avait offert dépasser du marécage. Son vaisseau avait coulé….

« NEVILLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE »

Rien

« NEVILLE REVIENS JE TE PROMET JE DIRAI PLUS QUE T'ES MAL POLI »

Toujours rien

« NEVILLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE »

Il hurla comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive de petits bips venir de nul part.

« Neville t'es un fantôme aussi ? »

« Bip »

« Si tu reviens me hanter bip 3 coups »

« bip bip BIP »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » cria Harry en se retournant pour courir, mais il tomba nez à nez avec Neville, couvert de boue et d'algues 

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEVILLE A ETE MANGE PAR UN MONSTRE MARIN !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Y'a des jours comme ça où on comprend pourquoi le nombre de suicide de droïdes à augmenté récemment.

Sur le vaisseau mère du DEGM, Dark Rogue tournait en rond, oui ils avaient trouvé les rebelles, oui ils en avaient abattus quelques uns, oui il avait eu une fantastique partie de jambes en l'air avec Draco juste avant, mais là ses objectifs avaient été contrariés. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte mais il n'avait envie de voir personne, réticent il dit tout de meme « entrez » espérant que le visiteur en question soit son choupinet d'amour avec son kit de massage sur planche à clous.

« Votre Noirceur ? »

« Ahhhhhh Draco ! » s'écria Rogue, voyant avec délectation une paire de menottes dépasser de l'uniforme de Malefoy

« Mauvaise nouvelle Seigneur … »

« Il n'y a plus de cire chaude ? »

« Oh si ça il en reste beaucoup » dit Draco avec un clin d'œil « mais on a pu suivre l'Eclair de Feu, seulement ils se sont réfugiés dans un astéroïdes, on a pas pu les atteindre, trop dangereux »

« Tsssssssssssssss……Vilain garnement » commença Roguinet « Il va falloir te faire pardonner, tu me le retrouveras hein ? Mais pour le moment j'ai des projets pour toi et pour ces menottes ! »

Franchement il faudrait penser à insonoriser ce vaisseau !


	5. Chapter FIVE titre in englisheuh waouh

TADAMMMMMMM 

Un nouveau chapitre, UN ! Désolée de vous avoir tellement fait attendre mais j'ai repris les cours depuis quelques temps maintenant et j'ai du mal à m'organiser (j'ai cours jusqu'à pas d'heure et j'ai plus l'habitude), promis, pour ceux qui lisent aussi St Potter à Noel, le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, il est d'ailleurs bien commencé.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui me reviewent, ça m'épate à chaque fois ! Surtout que maintenant je commence à connaître les noms des habitués!

Arna, *peur* j'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps ! Kurapika t'en fait pas, les calamar de l'espace ne feront plus parti du Mac Sushi intergalactique à la fin de cette fic (ou de la prochaine lol). Mystina, je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine dans la mesure de mes capacités dorénavant, promis ! Miya Black, Miss Tania, Xahria, Blue One, Alana, Cyngathi, MERCI  MERCI MERCI (tjs heureuse de voir qu'on aprécie cette fic) et ah oui Lulu-Cyfair, ma santé mentale ? MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Bon ce chapitre est pas vraiment super question action dans l'espace ou DEGM, mais vous me direz si ça valait le coup ! J'ai quand même eu du mal avec Ron et Hermione, pfiou… ce genre de scène c'est comme les combats spaciaux, normalement c'est réservé aux spécialistes, si c'est trop navrant dites le moi…..lol !

Sur l'Eclair de Feu c'était la panique, ils venaient de réussir à se poser à _l'intérieur_ d'un astéroïde. Ils étaient soit TRES inconscients, soit conduits par un stupide équipage. Hermione penchait plus pour la dernière solution….

« Je vais tout éteindre sauf le système d'urgence, on sait jamais ! » dit Ron

« Vous croyez VRAIMENT que des mesures de _sécurité_ sont de mise dans notre situation ? Après tout nous sommes DANS un astéroïde, près à être percutés par des MILIARDS de TONNES DE ROC, POURSUIVIS PAR LE DEGM AVEC UN SYSTEME D'HYPER ESPACE MÊME PAS FOUTU DE FONCTIONNER ET CONDUIT PAR LA PLUS GROSSE BROCHETTE D'ABRUTIS DE LA GALAXIE DANS LE VAISSEAU LE PLUS POURRI QUE VOUS AVEZ TROUVE ! »

La princesse était un chouia énervée….

« C'est bon vous avez fini ? » demanda Ron avec précaution, les autres ayant été soufflés par la force des cris « je VOUS ferai remarquer que VOUS êtes encore VIVANTE ! Pas comme nos TYMPANS ! Si vous voulez tellement mourir ALLEZ Y ! Et oubliez pas Percy tant que vous y êtes ! »

« Vous…VOUS…VOUS N'ETES QU'UN GOUJAT ! »

« QUOI ? JE…. »

BAM

Non ce n'était pas un tome de l'encyclopédie, c'était une nouvelle secousse bien pratique pour les projeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après tout, ça a raté la dernière fois…..

« Lâchez moi » dit Hermione d'un ton pas tellement convaincu mais évitant de croiser le regard de Ron pour éviter de perdre une autre dizaine de minutes à s'étudier le système nerveux de l'oeil sur une musique à l'eau de rose.

« …. » Weasley était perdu dans la contemplation de ses cheveux, le pauvres s'était fait avoir une deuxième fois

« EH OH YOUHOU! »

«Euh…quoi? Ah oui, vous excitez pas comme ça mon chou !»

BAM

Cette fois c'était le tome 21

«SACHEZ QU'IL EN FAUT BEAUCOUP PLUS POUR M'EXCI…….. » Mais elle s'arreta avant la fin, réalisant ce qu'elle disait 

« ……Désolé mon coeur on a pas le temps pour autre chose là » l'effrayant mouvement de sourcil Weasley était de retour

BAM

Sur ce elle s'en alla laissant Ron baigner dans son sang

(A/N : J'adore les scénaristes de Star Wars, ils font tout le boulot à ma place)

Pendant ce temps, sur la planète Poudlard, Harry essayait de chauffer son Banania en branchant sa thermos aux circuits de Neville, lequel bien sûr avait renoncé à lui expliquer que les prises de courant avait besoin d'être branchées à _quelque_ _chose_ pour émettre de la chaleur…

« MAIEUH ! Pourquoi ça marche pas ????? » se lamentait Harry en prenant une énième gorgée de chocolat froid

« ….bip…… »

« Snif…..ma maman elle m'en faisait du chaud, froid c'est juste bon pour les MECHANTS mangeurs de CALAMAR »

*que de violence verbale*

« Du chocolat chaud ta mère faisait ? » fit une voix 

« PAPA ? »

« ……..Ton père je ne suis pas »

« MAMAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« ……..non……….., ta mère non plus je ne suis pas »

« LE MEC DE QUESTION POUR UN CHAMPION ! »

« …………………. »

« JULIEN LEPERS ! JE RECONNAIS SA FACON DE PARLER !!!Neville tu te rend compte ?????? »

*Neville était en train d'essayer de se noyer mais un Potter tout excité le retenait en le secouant de haut en bas*

Un machin vert avec des oreilles pointues, une barbe et des lunettes en demi-lune cachant un regard malicieux à claquer.

« Non plus, toi encore essayer »

« ARGH JULIEN LEPERS EST UN ELFE DE MAISON !!!!! »

« …….pourquoi ici vous deux être ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'ignorer la réflexion précédente

« euh…….Neville ? » Harry avait comme un trou….

« Jeune Balafré, sur ta main l'inscription regarde »

« euh…. Dumby ? AH OUIIIIIIIIII on cherche DUMBY ! Tu le connais ?»

Mais la créature en question avait déjà l'oeil vissé sur le banania de Potter et allait s'en emparer.

« Hééééééé !!!!!!!! MON BANANIA ! »

« Pas chaud, toi pas aimer avoir dit ! »

« MAIS C'EST LE MIEN ! »

« Non maintenant à moi être »

« NOOONNNN »

« SIIIIIIIII »

« NONNNNNNN »

« SI »

*Puis s'en suis une scène navrante avec Potter poursuivant un vieillard vert et sénile pour du banania froid. Passons…….*

Après que le vieux truc verdissant ait finalement ingurgité le chocolat au lait sous les lamentations du balafré, Neville prit les choses en main. 

« BBBIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP » fit-il à pleine puissance en leur envoyant des décharges électriques

« Ben Neville tu vois quand tu veux, la prochaine tasse je la veux bouillante ! »

*encore un petit choc électrique pour la peine*

« Jeune Humain Cicatrisé ta venue me dire la cause »

« Euh…. » hésita Potter avant de regarder de nouveau sa main « AH OUI ! on doit voir un maitre Jedi  qui s'appelle Dumby, c'est Sirius qui veut ! »

« O_o Dumby moi connaître ! »

« Où qu'il est ? »

« D'abord nous le chocolat devoir réchauffer, ensuite moi à Dumby te conduire »

Sur l'Eclair de Feu, Percy pestait contre l'univers tout entier et notamment contre Neville qui n'était jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui. En effet cette saloperie de vaisseau archaïque ne voulait pas lui répondre.

« Ah Capitaine ! » fit-il en apercevant Ron, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour ne pas se faire intercepter pour une énième conférence « Votre vaisseau a un langage très châtié vous savez, vous devriez lui installer un programme de rééducation linguistique pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières » 

« Euh…pour quoi faire ? »

« Et bien disons que vu qu'il y a une altesse royale à bord, je pensais que ce serait plus décent ! »

« tu veux que MON vaisseaux finisse comme TOI ? »

Percy ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait le piège…

« Euh oui pourquoi pas après tout je suis le modèle le plus…euh…..arrêtez de regarder mon bras comme ça capitaine….capitaine ? CAPITAINE ???? Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn »

Ron s'en était débarrassé juste en se servant de son mouvement de sourcil, il avait enfin trouvé un moyen efficace pour faire fuir le droïde. Enfin bon la prochaine fois il lui arracherait peut-être aussi le bras, après tout c'est assez pratique pour se gratter le dos et démêler les poils d'Hagrid après sa douche annuelle.

Tout en pensant à l'utilité que pourrait avoir un bras de droïde en plaqué or, il entendit quelqu'un s'énerver dans la salle d'à côté.

Son Altesse Sérénissime Hermione, du cambouis plein les doigts et même un peu sur le visage était en train de se battre avec un levier qu'elle ne réussissait pas à baisser. Ron, en tant qu'individu masculin de base, ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'aider dans un geste héroïsme inhabituel-mais-pas-trop de sa part.

« BOUGEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE LA » 

Oui, Hermione se répandait en remerciement comme il l'avait imaginé.

« Hé du calme, je voulais juste vous aider moi ! » répondit Ron en sortant de derrière un pilier vers lequel il s'était réfugier en attente d'une avalanche de livres qui n'était pas arrivée « O_o pas d'envoi intempestif de bouquins, vous voyez que nos relations s'améliorent Votre Altesse »

« Dans vos rêves, j'ai les mains sales, je ne veux pas les abîmer »

Réprimant l'envie de lui demander si les envoyer à pleine puissance sur des gens et les couvrir de sang ne les abîmait pas plus il lui répondit

« Rappelez moi de m'arranger pour que vous ne puissiez pas vous laver les mains Votre Grandeur ! »

Toujours pas de signe de violence, il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, vous n'avez pas le ton de déférence requis ! » dit Hermione en détournant les yeux

O_o  un progrès tout de même….mais il attendait de pied ferme le piège

« Bien sûr Hermione »  répondit-il, sarcastique

« C'est quoi ce ton ? Vous devriez être plus qu'honoré, rahhhhhh vous pourriez faire preuve d'une meilleure bonne volonté maintenant ! »

« Oui, je pourrais…..enfin bon vous pourriez être un peu plus gentille aussi »

«………….. » respire Hermione respire

« Bon » il en avait peut-être trop demandé « mais alors admettez que j'ai souvent raison »

« …… »

« Hé j'ai sauvé votre peau aussi, je vous demande pas grand chose, juste de le reconnaître, même de mauvaise foi ! »

« ….bon d'accord, vous avez parfois raison, PARFOIS….. » 

Elle souriait presque, Ron trouvait ça de plus en plus bizarre…

«….. Mais seulement quand vous n'agissez pas comme un complet abrutis et malandrin »

Ah ça redevenait plus normal déjà, cependant il voulait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans cette situation de mort imminente, au cœur d'un astéroïde, elle serait peut-être plus détendue…

« Mais vous _aimez_ ça »

« Le fait que vous soyez un abrutis ? Non pas particulièrement »

« …..non l'autre qualificatif » dit-il en lui prenant les mains

Troublée par la proximité et le fait que Ron Weasley massait ses mains comme un dieu, Hermione sentait son agressivité s'évanouir, et ça lui arrivait pas tout les jours, mais bon, dans le couvent où on l'avait mise jusqu'à l'année dernière aucun livre ne mettait en garde contre les massages de mains. Elle se demandait juste s'il pourrait lui masser les épaules après.

Voyant son esprit s'égarer elle tenta de se reprendre…

« Lâchez mes mains….. » 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh….Elles sont sales ! » bravo Granger si tu crois que ça va l'arrêter, vous êtes en danger mortel et t'es la seule femme à bord….

« Mes mains sont sales aussi, vous avez peur de quoi ? »

« De votre mouvement de sourcils » 

Merde, ça lui avait reprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte il tenta d'enchaîner.

« Mais vous tremblez, vous avez froid ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement

Seulement l'esprit d'Hermione était toujours en mode « massage » et elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'il était si près. 

Ron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi silencieuse. Après tout s'il devait mourir ici, il pouvait bien tenter sa chance.

La musique à l'eau de rose, qui avait reprit plusieurs minutes plus tôt, était maintenant à pleine puissance. Et ils recommençaient à s'étudier le globe occulaire….

L'auteur, qui trouve que ça devient lassant d'attendre une demie heure à chaque fois pour qu'ils puissent décoller leurs rétines l'une de l'autre, décide qu'il est tant de faire quelque chose (et aussi parce que c'est dans le script de Star Wars mais bon…. )

Hermione avait retrouvé ses esprits et allait dire quelque chose, Ron, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir à subir un sermont agit vite. Quitte à lui couper la parole autant le faire bien. Surtout quand la musique de fond s'y prête aussi bien.

Et il l'embrassa (hourra de lectrices en manque d'Arlequin qui ne s'y attendait pas mais alors VRAIMENT pas) à lui arracher les lèvres. D'ailleurs même s'il avait les mains lui aussi pleines de cambouis ça ne fit même pas de marque sur sa jolie combinaison blanche à elle. Les textiles modernes quelle révolution ! *pub ariel, il faut bien des sponsors !*

Ce jour là le record d'apnée de la galaxie aurait pu être battu si….

« CAPITAINE CAPITAINE ! J'AI RESOLU LE PROBLEME DE COUPLAGE DES FILS DU SYSTEME D'HYPER ESPACE !!!!!!!!! »

Percy n'était jamais passé si près de la mort, heureusement que Ron était encore en train de reprendre son souffle. Puis il lui dit sans desserrer les dents d'un ton qui aurait fait geler l'enfer :

« Merci Percy… merci BEAUCOUP ! » aka crève sale droïde, crève.

« Oh mais de rien Monsieur ! » Percy n'avait jamais été très subtil de toute façon.

Le droïde avait gâché le moment et Ron craignait qu'Hermione reprenne trop vite ses esprits (là elle était encore en train de bafouiller et de reprendre son souffle, on a pas tous des poumons de Weasley) et se tira en vitesse tout en priant pour que sa mort soit rapide et pas trop douloureuse……

_A/N Et une bonne chose de faite, UNE !_


	6. L'équipage de l'Eclair de Feu vous souha...

_Et oui, vous ne l'attendiez plus, vous étiez même soulagés de voir que plus personne ne dénaturait l'œuvre de Georges Lucas… Et ben SI, (Jiji le retour de la vengeance de la mort qui tue 2) pour de plus amples renseignements sur les causes d'une si longues attente (ou crainte) je vous renvoie au dernier chapitre de Potter à Noël, que j'ai délaissé aussi longtemps._

_Alors pour tout les survivants de cette fics et ceux qui ont réussit à passer Noël (selon mon expérience ça peut être dangereux avec toutes ces guirlandes électriques, sapins de noel, couteaux de cuisine, nourriture en tout genre etc …) voici donc : La suite !_

_Alors Joyeux Noël à tous et n'oubliez pas DEGM veut dire Diabolique Empire Galactique de la Mort (réponse à miya qui me l'a demandé il y a longtemps dans une review)_

Sur le vaisseau mère, Dark Rogue attendait des nouvelles des poursuivants de l'Eclair de Feu quand un hologramme de Pansy Parkinson apparu 

« Votre Noirceur nous avons….. »

« Parkinson ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas apparaître _entièrement_ en mode hologramme, ça vous fait prendre bien 15 kilos, et même si j'en ai vu des horreurs dans ma vie, mes yeux peuvent encore servir »

« …bien votre Grandeur… » reprit Parkinson en passant en mode plan américain, ce qui est tout de même mieux considérant que les uniformes moches en PVC moulant vont à très peu de gens…

« Oui, donc, vous disiez ? »

« Ben presque aucun des vaisseaux qui les ont poursuivis ne sont revenus du champ d'astéroïdes, ils sont mort c'est sûr ! MWHAHAH…..»

« NON ! ils sont vivant, je veux chaque vaisseaux disponibles lancés à leur poursuite ! »

Ne songeant pas une minute que lancer les gardes du DEGM dans un champs d'astéroïde réduirait sa flotte à néant, Dark Rogue entreprit de continuer de tricoter machiavéliquement une écharpe diaboliquement sombre pour l'anniversaire de son cher Draco.

Ce dernier apparu brusquement à la porte, obligeant Rogue à cacher ses diaboliques aiguilles à tricoter derrière tout un tas de menottes et de fouets.

« Euh…Malefoy….euh oui ? » Mais voyant la tête de son petit Drakychou il reprit, inquiet « Mais quelque chose ne va pas ? On t'a dit queque chose ? On t'a menacé ? C'est encore cette pourriture de Zabini ? Ah non je l'ai tué dans un des chapitres précédents, mais qui alors ? qui ? »

« Non, Votre Diabolique Grandeur Adorée, c'est…c'est Voldy (TADADAMMMMMMM *musique sinistre* ) qui….qui veut vous parler »

« Ah ouf… mais n'oublie pas, si on te fait du mal… »

« Oui, oui…J'aime quand vous êtes protecteu…. »

« HUM HUM » interrompit une voix sifflante et sinistre qui n'apprécie pas de faire son entrée que dans le DEUXIEME épisode de cette fic et encore avec une réplique pourrie, c'est vrai quoi, « hum hum » c'est bon pour Umbridge, et encore….

A/N Enfin bon, reprenons, je m'emporte

Malefoy avait détalé tel un furet courant pour sa vie, et Dark Rogue fixait désormais un hologramme représentant un mec dans une cape noire (franchement question originalité dans le costume des méchant ils repasseront, dans les Power Rangers au moins les méchants pas beau ils sont coloré, c'est vrai quoi, marre des capes noires, c'est réducteur de croire que dès qu'on porte une cape et un capuchon noir on est méchant et mis au ban de la société ! *C'était un message du FDLDCNQNSPTM, le Front De Libération Des Capes Noires Qui Ne Sont Pas Toutes Machiavéliques*)

« euh…Que me vaut cet honneur maître ? » reprit Dark Rogue après cette interruption mal venue de l'auteur.

« Il y a une perturbation de la Force »

« Je l'avais senti maître »

« C'est ça oui…. »

« Mais si ! »

« Oui oui… bon on a un nouvel ennemi, Harry Potter, dit « le Balafré » ou « l'abrutis à la cicatrice, il pourrait nous détruire »

« Mais c'est juste un jeune homme, et en plus Sirius Black ne peut plus l'aider ! »

« Mais la Force est puissante chez lui, il ne doit pas devenir un Jedi »

« Franchement il faudra d'abord qu'il comprenne ce que c'est avant de pouvoir en devenir un, sinon il pourrait être notre allié ! »

« Sa force de destruction est certes impressionnante, avec lui, plus besoin de mettre des fonds dans la construction d'une autre Etoile de la Mort ! Nous pourrons développer le département d'aide aux designers de costumes de tyrans diaboliques ! »

« Oui ! Il doit être de notre côté ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…kof….kof…. »

« Toujours ce problème d'asthme à ce que je vois vous devriez essayez de voir mon médecin »

« Merci du conseil, vous voulez un ou deux sucres avec votre thé à la cannelle ? »

« Un nuage de lait suffira merci »

Pendant que les deux plus grands méchants de l'histoire de la galaxie hésitaient entre une barquette de Lu ou un Petit Beurre à tremper dans leur thé, Harry Potter, Toujours sur Poudlard, avait suivit le vieil alien sénile qui lui avait volé son banania.

« Dans mon humble demeure tu es » dit-il en lui ouvrant la porte de sa hutte médiévale

« Tu dois pas aérer très souvent…Bon, le banania, il est où ? Et (il regarda sa main) Dumby ?» Potter allait devenir violent si ça continuait

« La patience apprendre tu dois ! Pourquoi devenir un Jedi tu souhaites ?»

« sais po, ah si ! Sirius qui l'a dit ! »

Neville laissa échapper un Bip navré.

La créature se tourna pour essuyer ses lunettes en demie lune et commença à parler tout seul. Potter, même s'il ne comprend pas grand chose, savait que c'était pas toujours normal de parler à ses pieds, il avait essayé mais c'était pas la peine, ils répondent pas, c'est snob un pied.

« Lui apprendre je ne peux, de la patience il n'a pas (de l'intelligence non plus remarque) »

« Maieuh ! » tenta de protester Potter mais il se fit frapper par Neville, qui lui fit un dessin sur le sol pour qu'il comprenne.

« alors Sirius …tu veux dire que cet alien n'est pas Julien Lepers mais Sirius !!!! SIRIUS JE SAVAIS QUE TU M'AVAIS PAS ABANDONNE !!! »

PAF

« Ah c'est pas lui ? »

Neville bippa négativement

« Bon alors il parle à Sirius ? Mais il est où ???? »

Avant que Potter ne réalise qu'il y avait un fantôme Neville le frappa et fit un panneau lumineux qui clignotait avec une flèche et écrit « C'EST DUMBY » dessus et la pointa sur le vieux truc vert.

O_o fut la réalisation de Potter

« SIRIUS DIT LUI QUE JE PEUX ETRE UN JEDI AVEC UN JOLI SABRE ! S'il pouvait m'en avoir un turquoise ça serait sympa ! »

« Trop vieux tu es pour l'apprentissage commencer ! » fit remarquer Dumby

« Mais Dumby, tu sais, dans sa tête, il est toujours jeune…. » dit la voix de Sirius

La réaction de Potter en entendant cette voix venue de nulle part ne fit plus aucun doute quant à cette affirmation….

Dans l'Eclair de Feu Hermione s'était réfugiée dans le cockpit pendant que Ron cherchait à tuer Percy de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit. Elle repensait à son comportement inadapté à la situation de tout à l'heure. Mais que diraient les nonnes qui l'avaient élevée si elles savaient qu'elle s'était laissée embrassée par un homme sans le réduire immédiatement en bouillie après. 

Soudain elle vit un truc loucher sur elle derrière le pare brise, elle laissa échapper un petit cri en balançant par reflexe une petite demie douzaine de livres contre la vitre (heureusement qu'elle était bien blindée….) puis se rua hors de son siège, à tout les coups c'était encore cet imbécile de Weasley qui avait voulu lui faire peur.

Seulement elle le trouva dans la soute, en train de réparer le vaisseau avec Hagrid et à l'aide du bras et de la jambe de Percy.

« Oui Votre Altesse ? »

« …. » C'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu faire le tour aussi vite, elle avait raté un pretexte pour le massacrer « Il y a quelque chose dehors »

« Où ça ? »

« Dehors, dans la grotte ! »

Un bruit se fit entendre, comme si on cognait contre la paroie.

« Je vais dehors ! » s'écria Ron

« Vous êtes malade ! »

« ILS ONT TOUCHE MON VAISSEAU !!!!!!!!!!!!! » et oui, ne jamais toucher au vaisseau d'un homme, il y a un fétichisme presque malsain de leur part…. Enfin Weasley était limite version Potter quand on lui dit qu'il y a un méchant dans le coin.

Lui et Hagrid attrapèrent des masques à oxygène et se préparèrent à sortir. Hermione, considérant que c'était ça où devoir écouter les lamentations de Percy sur ses membres arrachés déclara qu'elle venait aussi.

« Yerk, le sol est…bizarre, un peu gluant même…. » fit-elle remarquer 

« Oui…et c'est vraiment plein de moisissures…. »

« Groumph »

« Oui, Hagrid à raison, ça pue…. »

« GROUMMMPPPPHHHHHHHH »

Hagrid venait de voir une sorte d'animal ailé sur le vaisseau et lui tira dessus.

« Bon on aura du Doxy carbonisé au dîner » annonça Ron

« Du QUOI ? » demanda Hermione

« Doxy, je vous l'épelle si vous voulez »

PAF

« Hum…je pensais que nos relations s'étaient améliorées mon cœur »

(PAF x 23598746)²

« ….kof…donc les doxys bouffent les cables des vaisseaux, rentrez à l'intérieur mon chou, Hagrid tu peux faire le tour pour les décrocher ?»

« Groumph…. »

Juste au moment où Hermione rentrait elle se fit attaquer par une de ces bestioles, Ron et Hagrid se précipitèrent pour l'aider, mais vu son état d'énervement elle fit de la pâté de la créature avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à sa hauteur. C'est dingue ce que ça peut être efficace, un livre.

« Attendez une minute » fit Ron en regardant autour de lui, réalisant quelque chose…

Il tira sur le « sol » de la caverne qui commença à bouger et à trembler violemment. Il attrapa Hermione qui faisait mine de vouloir étudier ce phénomène rare et suivit Hagrid à l'intérieur du vaisseau en tentant d'éviter les coups de la princesse qu'il privait d'un sujet d'étude for-mi-da-ble.

Couvert de bleu il réussit cependant à dire à Hagrid de les sortir de là.

« Mais !!! Mais le DEGM est là, dehors ! Et ce phénomène sismique est des plus interessant ! je ne pense pas que ce soit très intelligent de …… »

« On a pas le temps d'écrire une thèse sur le sujet mon chou ! » répondit Ron en disparaissant derrière la porte du cockpit.

Quelque dizaines de tomes s'encastrèrent dans la porte (qui commençait à avoir l'habitude LA PAUVRE *voir chapitres précédent où j'ai déjà donné mon opinion sur le sort des portes dans ces fics*) pendant que retentissait un : « ET JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE CHOU ESPECE D'ABRUTI INTERSIDERAL »

Tout redevenait normal sur l'Eclair de Feu.

En attendant Hagrid et Ron essayaient de sortir de là, Hermione, qui avait enfin réussit à ouvrir la porte, ne put s'empêcher de donner son avis, après tout il l'empêchait d'agrandir sa culture en sujet totalement inutile, le monstre !

« Mais vous ne pourrez pas passer en vitesse lumière dans le champs d'astéroïdes vous savez ! »

« Asseyez vous mon cœur, on décolle ! »

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer ses bouquins encastrés dans la porte…

Percy, qui avait réussit à se hisser jusqu'à un hublot et hurla :

« ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH »

*merci de ta participation Percy *

« Oui Percy, merci j'ai vu » répondit Ron

« La grotte s'effondre ! » s'écria Hermione

« Mais c'est pas une grotte mon chou…. »

« QUOI ! »

Hagrid réussit à manœuvrer entre de gigantesques dents et l'Eclair de Feu réapparut à la surface de l'astéroïde. Ils avaient faillit être digérés par un Basilik géant, tout simplement…….

Sur Poudlard, Harry avait trouvé plus stupide que lui, enfin, c'est ce que Neville commençait  soupsonner, en effet pour l'instant il se contentait de tourner en rond en courant avec le vieil alien sénile vert sur le dos.

« Jeune Potter, tu côté obscure te méfier tu dois »

« Pourquoi ? De toute façon j'ai peur du noir ! Mais il est fort ce côté pas très clair un peu foncé ? »

« …non pas plus fort, mais plus facile ! »

« Ah ben tu me le montre quand ? Suis fatigué moi… »

« Les méchants dans ce côté obscure sont »

« Bon ben on va rester avec une lampe de poche nous, j'aime pas les sournois qui attaquent dans le noir »

Ils étaient arrivé à un endroit assez sinistre, devant un grand arbre noir avec un trou béant au niveau des racines et Dumby descendit du dos du Balafré.

« Ehhhhhhh c'est pas cool ici Dumby, c'est froid, sombre et c'est plutot crade en fait… »

« Mais y aller tu dois ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Discute pas VAS Y, une partie des épreuves d'initiation et de bizutage stupide ceci être»

«Mais… »

« Bon….du banania _chaud _à ton retourtu auras et…»

Il était parti avant la fin de la phrase. Il entra dans l'arbre et pressa le pas, plus vite il sortirait, plus vite il pourrait ENFIN avoir son chocolat. Quel poison ce Dumby, il fait le malin avec ces 800 ans d'enseignement de Jedi mais c'est quand même qu'un sale voleur de banania…

Perdu dans ses pensées vengeresses, il ne vit pas le nuage de fumée (ils aiment bien les fumigènes sur Poudlard…) dans lequel apparu….. (moment de suspense intense) : Dark Rogue !

Tamtamtammmmmmmmmmmmm

Son entrée ne fit pas une grande impression à Potter qui grommelait toujours dans son coin, et il après avoir dansé la gigue irlandaise version limbo, Dark Rogue lui balança un coup dans le tibia pour attirer son attention.

« Héééééééé !!!! » hurla Potter avant de voir son ennemi et de hurler de plus belle en empoignant son sabre laser « ESPECE DE SALE MANGEUR DE CALAMAR GEANT MUTANT DE L'ESPACEEEEEEEEEEEEE » (ça il l'avait pas oublié !)

Il lui trancha la gorge bien nettement. Seulement dans le casque il vit son propre visage. 

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IL M'A VOLE MA TETE !!!! »

Puis la vision disparu. Potter se dit qu'il avait rêvé et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumby faisait comme si c'était une épreuve difficile… Mais là c' était Banania Time !


End file.
